


Lilium

by sethreene



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Absurd, Alternate Universe, Drama, Horror, M/M, Psychology, Slight! Miyoshi/Jitsui, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-28 17:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10835742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sethreene/pseuds/sethreene
Summary: Dr. Kunio Morishima bertemu dengan seorang pria misterius yang aneh, mengaku berada ditengah misi untuk memangkas sekuntum bunga beracun bernama 'Jitsui'.





	Lilium

* * *

 

_**DORR** _

 

Derap langkah tergesa bergema berat disepanjang lorong rumah sakit. Tazaki tiba di tempat kejadian - sebuah ruangan paling terisolir, tanpa jendela, disudut rahasia rumah sakit, dimana hanya dirinya yang memiliki akses kesana - setelah mendengar bunyi tembakan barusan. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya sementara manik dibelakangnya mengevaluasi keadaan.

Jelas bahwa ada orang luar yang berhasil menyusup kedalam sini, dan siapa orang tersebut bisa langsung diketahui oleh Tazaki: seorang yang menganggap melukis darah diatas mayat dan kreasi pembunuhan adalah sebuah seni. Sepertinya ruangan ini akan diisi lagi oleh orang lain dengan gelar yang sama, meski rasanya butuh waktu yang cukup lama.

Sang dokter melangkah mendekat, berlutut didekat jasad malang. Pria muda berambut hitam itu tergeletak kaku diatas lantai. Pelipis kirinya membocorkan cercahan darah segar mengalir bagai kran air, menggenangi tubuh berbalut pakaian putih. Sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam sepucuk pistol hitam dengan sebutir peluru bersarang di dalamnya.

Manik obsidian melebar sekelam lubang galaksi tak berbintang. Menatap nanar tak berujung entah ke sudut misterius mana.

 

...

..

.

 

Musim dingin memuncak, rutin direndai badai salju mengamuk. Aku merasa jendela-jendela yang disorot mataku seperti memiliki wajah. Siluet abstrak berupa uap salju menghiasi tiap bidang muka kaca. Embun itu memiliki banyak mata, dan mereka selalu menatap balik kearaku. Diam-diam merapal kutukan. Mengawasi.

Aku mulai lelah mengelap jendela sebagai upaya menghapus rasa tidak nyaman ini. Efek fatalnya berimbas pada serangan insomnia. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi mengunyah sepiring _lullaby_ yang diocehkan dokter kepala, Tazaki. Padahal biasanya suara seteduh rindang cemara nya selalu bisa membuat kepalaku terlena diatas bantal.

Kedua kakiku berjalan sendirian dilorong. Lantai ubin putih berbisik, Dinding-dinding gading bergemuruh. Jejaring retakan pada tembok berdelusi sulur bugenfil tak bersemi bunga. Mencipta serangkai orkestra yang datar dan sunyi. Waktu telah melaju hingga melangkahi petang hari, yang bahkan tidak terlihat rona nya karena dikerudungi oleh rajutan kristal salju. Jujur aku merindukan menikmati detik-detik syahdu sang langit menimang senja.

 

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu mengingat bahwa diujung lorong sana terdapat sebuah ruangan berjeruji.

 

"Selamat malam, Dokter." sapa ramah sang penghuni sel.

"Selamat malam." 

 

Mataku melirik buku catatan. Jiro Gamou. Sekilas dari luar terlihat seperti sosok pria usia akhir 20-an yang sehat, baik secara jasmani dan rohani. Sepasang mata coklat gelapnya selalu menunjukkan binar misteri yang absurd. Pelaku pembunuhan berencana terhadapa ayah tirinya, namun tidak dipenjara karena berdasarkan pemeriksaan dirinya mengidap kelainan jiwa. Mungkin akibat dari pelecehan seksual menjurus kekerasan yang ia terima sejak masih sangat kecil.

Maka, disinilah ia sekarang, dikunci dalam ruang rehabilitasi penderita mental teraman yang pernah ada. Meski sebenarnya rasanya aneh saja, harusnya yang bisa berada disini adalah penjahat terjahat yang mengancam kelangsungan hajat umat manusia, paling berbahaya.

 

"Kau punya buku cerita yang bagus."

"Ini buku laporan."

"Menurutku itu buku karanganmu sendiri." ia terkekeh.

Aku diam saja.

"Omong-omong, sebelum aku dikirim kesini, aku dulunya adalah seorang penulis cerita fiksi pendek disebuah surat kabar."

"Oh, ya?" responku positif. Ini salah satu dari terapi, membiarkan pasien menceritakan tentang dirinya sendiri, membiarkannya membuka diri pada dokter.

"Ya! Sebenarnya saat aku masih di sekolah menengah aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang _mangaka_. Tapi para editor mengatakan aku tidak berbakat dan aku tidak boleh ikut kursus menggambar _manga_ oleh ayahku." ia terlihat sedih.

Namun hanya sedetik.

"Jadi aku mencoba banting setir menjadi penulis. Aku iseng saja mengirim naskahku pada salah satu penerbit terkemuka. Kau tau? Aku malah mendapatkan seorang editor yang sama parahnya. Dia sangat bawel dan berlidah sepedas pisau yang diasah oleh bawang. Dia pernah berkomentar: 'Ada sekitar 181 ribu kosa kata yang digunakan di negara ini, dan kamu hanya memakai kata itu-itu saja?!'."

Aku tertawa kecil. Sungguh, melihat pria ini bercerita seekspresif ini ternyata menghibur juga.

"Aku bisa memberimu salah satu potongan ceritaku."

Tangan kokohnya tiba-tiba sudah terjulur dari dalam sel, mengapit secarik kertas agak kumal. Aku melihatnya sebentar sebelum meraihnya. Membacanya.

_~*~_

_Di masa yang belum lama gugur, hiduplah seorang kakek petani miskin yang tinggal sebatang kara di sebuah kampung kecil lereng gunung. Putra semata wayang sang kakek mati dimedan perang, mayatnya dipulangkan kepada si kakek. Lalu kakek menguburkan sendiri jenazah anaknya itu, namun desas-desus penduduk kampung bahwa sekelompok anjing liar sering menyerang pemakaman warga dan memakan mayat-mayat yang dikubur disana. Maka kakek pun menanam banyak sekali kuntum amarylis semerah mata kelinci di sekeliling makam anaknya. Ia berdoa kepada dewa agar anaknya selalu dilindungi._

_Malamnya, anjing liar datang turun dari gunung. Cakarnya mulai mengais-ngais tanah, moncong bergigi runcing membantu menggarap, lidah panjang jerjulur menjilati permukaan tanah demi menggapai jasad didalam sana. Tanpa diduga kelopak ramping semerah saga merekah ganas bagai kaki jenjang laba-laba. Akar kurus menyeruak bangkit dari balik rerumput, menjerat keji. Bisa nya menikam tenggorokan anjing liar, membakarnya pelan-pelan seolah dipanggang bara._

_Keesokan paginya, si kakek petani menemukan bangkai anjing liar di dekat kuburan anaknya. Kakek langsung menguliti anjing tersebut, memotongnya, merebus dalam kuali, lalu dihidangkan untuk disantap ramai-ramai bersama penduduk kampung lainnya._ _Mereka berdoa, mensyukuri berkah._

~*~

 

"Bagaimana?" tanya Jiro Gamou antusias.

"Cerita yang aneh." apresiasiku seulas senyum tulus.

"Harusnya kamu membacanya tanpa akal sehat." seperti sebelumnya, emosi di wajahnya berubah drastis.

Tanganku melipat rapi kertas itu. Mendadak ia kembali bersuara.

"Hei, kau tau bunga apa yang ditanam kakek itu untuk menghias pusara anaknya?"

"Apa?"

" _Higanbana_. Bunga yang sangat indah namun beracun. Sama persis dengan 'bunga' yang sedang kuintai."

Pandanganku bingung kearahnya. Bisu.

"Kau kenal 'Jitsui'?"

Bisu.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan _The Ripper_ yang menghebohkan beberapa waktu lalu itu? Kudengar ia rupawan sadis, bertemu dengannya adalah tatap muka dengan kematian. Korban terakhirnya adalah seorang polisi - kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Sakuma? Tidak tahukah kau bahwa dia ternyata punya kekasih yang berpotensi menjadi penerus julukan 'monster'? Sakuma berhasil mendapatkan bukti bahwa Jitsui adalah _The Ripper_ , walau harga yang harus ditebusnya mahal sekali."

"Seharusnya dia ada disini. Dimana 'dia'? Maukah kau mempertemukanku dengannya, Dr. Kunio Morishima?"

Aku langsung bangkit dari posisi duduk. "Tidak ada yang kau cari itu disini."

"Ada, kok. **Di depanku** ini." ucapnya santai.

Aku melotot padanya.

 

"Main dokter-dokterannya kita sudahi saja ya. Meski sebenarnya kamu itu memang dokter.... Sebelum 'sosok mu yang lain' bernama Jitsui muncul dan menguasai pikiran serta otoritas penuh akan tubuhmu." Jiro Gamou menyusul berdiri. Tubuh tingginya jadi terlihat sepenuhnya. Ia melangkah.

"Kau tidak bisa keluar dari sel itu, Jiro Gamou. Kau tidak bisa menyentuhku." ucapku mengancam.

Langkahnya berhenti. Ia memasang raut tidak paham, tapi aku tau ia cuma pura-pura dari kilatan matanya. "Aku tidak bisa keluar dari sel ini? Justru bukankah KAU yang sekarang berada di dalam sel? Lagipula...."

Ia kembali melangkah hingga tubuhnya mulai menyentuh jeruji jelaga. Anehnya, tubuhnya mampu menembus sel besi sesantai keluar dari genangan air!

 

"Lihat? Aku bisa menghampirimu kesini." ia tertawa kecil. 

 

Aku langsung panik. Seorang pembunuh rangkap pasien sakit jiwa bisa keluar dari sel isolasi semudah kekuatan psikis tembus pandang!

 

"Tolong hentikanlah pikiran berlebihanmu itu. Aku harus menemui 'Jitsui', karena KAMU sendiri yang menyuruhku untuk melenyapkan dia dari kepalamu." ucap nya serius.

 

Seketika rentetan memori tumpah ruah didalam kepala. Lengkingan jeritan memekakkan seluruh indera. Suara daging dirobek. Kulit bergelambir digunting selayaknya satin. Gigi-gigi bergemulutuk. Bunyi tulang retak dipatah hingga menjadi onggokan belulang. Garpu berkarat mencongkel bola mata biru dari rongga tengkorak. Daging berurat dicincang diatas alas kayu, diserut, lebur menjadi bubur merah. Alat genital yang disambit habis tanpa sisa. Kolam darah berkubang ribuan belatung dan pesta pora para binatang.

Bibir semerah apel Eden mengulum senyum semanis jagal titisan iblis yang dipuja neraka.

Senyum itu....

 **Jitsui**.

Sosok yang lahir dari kegelapan kotak pandora di sudut hatiku. Muncul ditengah kejenuhanku sebagai dokter biasa. Sosok yang menjadi sahabat sejati, teman hidup yang paling setia. Bunga yang tidak sengaja ku tanaman, kuberi makan, hingga tumbuh merambat memparasit pikiranku seperti kanker. 'Seseorang' yang memerosokkanku kedalam kemewahan parade gila menuju tambang bergelimang dosa. 

Dia yang mengingatkan ku bahwa selama ini aku lebih banyak melayangkan hayat daripada menolong nyawa.

Dan puncaknya kini, aku 'menciptakan' Jiro Gamou yang merupakan sosok ideal untuk menyelamatkanku dari cengkaman mimpi buruk peninggalan sejarah kelam sepak terjang Jitsui bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Pria itu menatapku datar. Kemudian ia mengeluarkan sebuah pistol dari balik bajunya. Memberikannya padaku.

 

"Akhiri semua deritamu disini. Bila kau mati, dia akan lenyap - begitu juga denganku. Kami adalah bagian dari dirimu jadi jangan pernah berpikir bahwa kau mati sendirian."

Lalu genggaman dibarengi tautan jemari milikku.

"Lakukan cepat, sebelum **seseorang** yang melakukannya."

 

Aku tidak fokus mendengarkan ucapannya. Mataku menatap benda mengkilat ditelapak tangan dengan perasaan campur aduk. Benar juga, bila aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini maka harus tanganku sendiri yang melakukannya.

Tenggorokanku sakit ketika kupaksa meneguk ludah. Sudah kuputuskan.

Tangan kanan membawa pistol itu hingga menyentuh pelipis kananku. Jemariku berkeringat dingin menggenggam pelatuk dimana sebutir peluru didalamnya siap merongrong tengkorak kepala. Aku memejam mata.

 

"Apa kabar, Jitsui."

 

Kedua mataku refleks terbelalak terbuka demi pemastian pemilik suara sehalus ayunan pisau Guillotine, namun sepersekon selanjutnya supremasi timah merangsek kulit pelipis kiriku, menembus belitan lunak bercairan neuron hingga meruak banjir darah serupa bendungan bocor, dan kesadaranku amblas ke kerongkongan bumi.

Antara tipisnya nyaris tiada atau mati, aku melihat wajah seseorang yang menggantikan tanganku menembak kepalaku sendiri tadi. Rambut coklat merah nya yang rapi selalu menuai puji, mata coklat berpendar seredup bulan yang tak pernah absent menyaksikan setiap pertunjukkan eksklusif persembahan 'Jitsui'.

 

"Sepertinya kabarmu baik." ucapnya sarat canda yang janggal.

Ia berlutut, mendekatkan rupa indahnya padaku yang sekarat, berbisik lembut didepan bibirku.

 

 _"Gute nacht."_ ia menutup pertunjukkan dengan satu kecupan madu. 

 

Mungkin aku saja yang terlalu naif, atau memang sebenarnya Dewi Aphrodite itu seorang pembunuh?

 

.

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:
> 
> *Higanbana: Red spider lily/Lycoris/Manjushage adalah jenis bunga sekeluarga lily yang bersemi saat musim gugur. Akar bunga ini beracun sehingga dulu sering ditanam di sekitar sawah dan rumah untuk mencegah hama dan tikus,. Dalam hanakotoba, lycoris berarti "tidak akan bertemu lagi", "kenangan terlupakan". Sering digunakan untuk pemakaman dan melambangkan kematian.
> 
> .
> 
>  
> 
> Sebenarnya fic ini kubuat untuk memuaskan nafsu(?) menulis cerita 'Jitsui The Ripper', tapi saya tipe bajingan kalo menggarap multichap fic jadi apa daya lahirlah ini orz  
> According to Jiro Gamou disini, kayaknya saya juga harusnya memberi warning 'Jangan Baca Dengan Akal Sehat' untuk keseluruhan fic ini X'DD tapi nanti malah bikin gagal paham ya orz /gelindingan


End file.
